


Wisteria

by Fortune_Maiden



Category: Samurai Warriors
Genre: Based on a historical anecdote, Gen, Pseudo-sequel to "Stalling Inevitables"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 13:37:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2152707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fortune_Maiden/pseuds/Fortune_Maiden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’ve decided to use this as my family crest. You…can use it too, if you’d like.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wisteria

The door to the Staff Headquarters slid open, sending in a gust of cool autumn air that momentarily threatened to extinguish the candles in the room, before their furiously dancing flames settled into a slow flicker. Kanbei didn't once look up from the papers on his desk as this happened, knowing only one person who would sneak into the room at such a late hour. He didn't acknowledge his quiet visitor, not until he felt a weight pressed against his back.

"You're supposed to be resting." He said in a flat neutral tone, his eyes never leaving the page.

"What a coincidence," the visitor chuckled to himself lightly, "So are you."

Kanbei didn't answer and resumed his reading, well aware that if Hanbei intended to force him to retire, or just wanted to sleep against his back, he would do so, no matter how Kanbei responded to him. Hanbei was always going to be that willful, no matter what he was up against.

For a while though, it seemed that he was content to just sit there in silence, which was unusual for Hanbei, but given all that had happened, Kanbei supposed it was to be expected.

(At any rate, he could more than hear Hanbei's voice in the logs on his desk, so for the real thing to talk now would just be excessive.)

Hanbei's presence wasn't undesirable, and Kanbei found himself growing accustomed to his weight being there. It used to be a common enough thing for them (whenever Hanbei was too restless to sleep, but too tired (or lazy) to actually work), and somehow it didn't feel all that different now. Kanbei couldn't say he was happy about it, but he'd long given up trying to push Hanbei off, and now his weight was almost like a comfort.

That comfort was broken though, when he felt the weight shift slightly and suddenly, a shooting pain ran up his leg. Though Kanbei was able to suppress a groan, he couldn't hide his body's pained jolt. The pain only lasted a moment, but that moment was more than enough to make Hanbei jump forward with a start. He didn't press against him again.

"Sorry," Hanbei whispered, crawling up beside him.

"It's fine." Kanbei answered him, not really wanting to start that conversation again. In his mind he was replaying that moment again, where he finally made it out of Arioka Castle, his face pale, his clothes a mess, and his vision swimming as he was pressed up against Hideyoshi, unable to walk because of the blood gushing out of his knee. His fighting skills had grown rusty in his imprisonment; he'd let that chaotic ninja get one costly hit in. But even in the haze caused by the blood loss, Kanbei had been able to clearly register Hanbei's shock and dismay when he saw the injury, which only lasted a split-second as the strategist easily hid his true emotions and replaced them with a cheerful mask, one he shouldn't have needed for their reunion. Hanbei's mask rarely slipped, but even he couldn't hide how much Kanbei's knee injury bothered him.

It should never have been allowed to happen, in his opinion, and geniuses rarely accepted such mistakes in their work. But then, most matters related to Arioka were a dark stain on everyone's record, and it was hard to move on when the external wounds were still raw (never mind the internal ones). Even harder to deal with, was the constant barrage of questions and concerns, stories to reiterate a thousand times to a thousand interested (relevant) parties, stories to listen to a thousand times, a year's worth of absence to make up…

It was ironic to Kanbei how Lord Hideyoshi insisted he rest for as long as he needed to, yet still never really left him alone. Late nights in the Staff Room, reading Hanbei's logs were really the only time for himself he had left. Or for Hanbei, if he really thought about it. This really was the first time in over a year that it was only the two of them.

Somehow, Kanbei pictured this moment to be different.

"How's your knee?" For one, he wasn't used to such a lethargic Hanbei. Oh sure, he was still talkative and energetic when there were others around, but as soon as their backs were turned, he let the fatigue overtake him. Kanbei didn't question it though. He didn't have to.

He didn't want to.

"It'll heal. You don't need to concern yourself with it." There was no dishonesty in that answer. Kanbei had been lucky. According to the doctor, if the wound was even a little deeper, he could have been crippled for life.

Hanbei nodded seriously. "Oh well, that's good then. We've already got one useless strategist in this outfit, another would just be redundant." Kanbei looked up from his reading, and slowly looked at his friend. There was an unmistakable small smile on his face, and a sly look in his eye. Kanbei turned back to his reading.

"If you think a man's use is determined solely by his physical condition, then I don't know what to tell you."

This made Hanbei laugh slightly, which immediately seemed to brighten the dim room a little. This was more like the Hanbei he remembered. What was his earlier silence about then?

"I was just joking, of course" he remarked, "Even if you'd become a cripple, you'd still be the only strategist here who could match wits with me. But I have to warn you, I have a whole year of experience on you now. You'll need to study hard to catch up." Kanbei sighed and pushed the log he was reading towards Hanbei, so he could see it as well. He didn't miss the slight widening of Hanbei's eyes when he saw it.

"It shouldn't be too hard to catch up to someone who can't even write down his strategies without turning them into some dramatic adventure novel." Kanbei had been nothing short of baffled by the notes Hanbei had thrust into his hands with a suspicious smile. Reading them, his amazement only grew. The main points were certainly all there, but sifting through pages and pages of side comments and anecdotes to get to those points was another matter entirely. Even after several straight nights of reading by candlelight like this, he'd only managed to fully absorb about a quarter of them.

"On the contrary Lord Kanbei, it takes a special kind of genius to write his notes down in such an exciting manner."

"Yes, very _special_." Despite his criticism though, Kanbei couldn't deny that Hanbei had captured the past year's situation in writing very well. It would be too high a praise to say "it was as if Kanbei were there" about them, but he could certainly picture the battlefields and the movements of the troops well enough. More than that though, Kanbei could sense the environment of the writings. Hanbei's side notes revealed far more about what was going on around the camp than the actual battle logs did (which may well have been his intention all along).

For the past year, Kanbei's environment was a dark damp cell.

If he weren't aware of the battles Hanbei himself faced, he'd almost be bitter.

Silence descended upon the two of them again, but this time it was a lighter silence, that could have been easily broken at anytime. Kanbei wasn't reading anymore though. It was harder to concentrate when there was someone watching him so intently, and he could tell that Hanbei wanted to keep talking. In truth, there was a matter Kanbei wished to discuss as well, though he wasn't sure how to bring it up. When others were around, it was no good. Seeking Hanbei out specifically for such a discussion was difficult (Hanbei could be very…elusive). Now…no, it still didn't feel right.

"Hanbei."

"Yes?"

"If you wish to say something, go ahead. I can't read with you watching me like that."

"Oh? That's no good. You need to work on your focus," he teased.

"My focus is just fine. Your staring is just annoying," he knew he was being blunt, but Hanbei wasn't affected at all, "Did you come all the way over here just to watch me read."

Hanbei shrugged, looking a little bit sheepish. "Ah well, actually, I couldn't sleep in my room because it's too warm in there, so I wanted to cool off on the roof. But then I saw the light in here and decided to come observe you for a bit."

"Observe me."

"Yeah, I'm good at reading people you know, so I was going to force you to bed if I thought you needed it. But…" Hanbei sighed softly, "It looks like you're really alright."

Oh. He was observing _that_.

"I've told you before. It's in the past now. I don't have time to dwell on it," he paused before adding, "And neither do you." It came out a lot harsher than he'd intended, and he instantly regretted say it. Hanbei gave him a withering look, but whether or not he'd taken any actual offence was uncertain.

"Well it's good that you're moving on, I guess," he admitted finally, "I still can't believe it's finally over."

"Hmm."

"I won't allow such a thing to happen again," Hanbei told him seriously, "I give you my word as a strategist and your friend." Such barefaced honesty didn't suit Hanbei. Kanbei found it hard to look him directly in the eyes when he was like this.

He then remembered that thing he wanted to discuss. Perhaps now was a good time to bring it up. Kanbei reached for the parchment he had tucked away in his sleeve.

"Here." He tossed it in front of Hanbei, who carefully unfolded it in confusion. The parchment contained a drawing: A tomoe with a wisteria flower in the center.

Hanbei understood right away. "A crest?"

"Yes. On the wall of my cell, there was a wisteria vine growing. It…probably saved my life on numerous occasions."

"Is that so?" Hanbei's face fell as he heard this. For once, he had nothing to say. Kanbei hadn't wanted to share any of this with anyone, but after what he'd heard, he'd decided Hanbei deserved to know.

"Yes. I've decided to use this as my family crest." Kanbei explained, but stopped when he saw Hanbei sigh deeply.

"So much for not dwelling on the past," he muttered sadly.

"This isn't dwelling," Kanbei told him sharply, "I'm not going to sit around and feel sorry for myself because of my miscalculation. But I don't intend to forget what happened either." He could never forget. Not his own role, nor his former master's, his family's, or his friend's.

"Wisterias symbolize humility and reflection," Hanbei muttered more to himself than Kanbei, "I suppose it is fitting."

"They also symbolize longevity and endurance," Kanbei pointed out, despite himself. He hadn't actually considered the meaning when he drew the crest. If there had been a different flower in his cell, he would have used it instead. It was pointless to read into something that wasn't meant as anything more than a visual reminder of a long year.

"And you even used a tomoe like the Kodera Clan's," Hanbei observed, "Well I suppose you can do what you want." He handed back the drawing, but his eyes still lingered on the page.

Kanbei took a deep breath.

"Hanbei. You…can use it too, if you'd like." Hanbei blinked.

"Lord Kanbei?"

"It's up to you whether you do or not, but know that this crest is yours as well." There, he finally said it. He watched Hanbei's initial surprise slowly melt into a warm smile…and then transform into a sly smirk. Kanbei frowned.

"What is it?" He hadn't expected such a reaction.

"No, nothing," Hanbei's smile was suspicious, "Just that wisterias were always the late Lord Nagamasa's gifts to Lady Oichi. I don't really know how I feel about accepting one from you."

Oh.

Wait.

_Oh, you've got to be kidding me_ , Kanbei's jaw dropped in disbelief. "It's a _drawing_. Of a _crest._ "

"Yes, but you have to be careful about these things," Hanbei's eyes were shining, "Today it's just a drawing, tomorrow—" he stopped when Kanbei loomed over him glaring, before bursting out laughing. "Lord Kanbei, you look so scary right now. I'm just kidding, just kidding. You know, I'd never turn you down." He stared at the drawing again. "I'm just surprised by the gesture. It's so unlike you…but it's nice, really."

Kanbei rolled his eyes. For someone who was always complaining about Kanbei's lack of emotional range, Hanbei was no good with his emotions either. When it came to matters concerning himself, he was quick to hide behind bad jokes and sarcastic comments.

Well, it wasn't anything Kanbei wasn't used to by now. Even he couldn't help but smile slightly.

The moment was broken though, when Hanbei's laughter turned into violent coughing. Fortunately, it subsided very quickly, but weary pain remained in Hanbei's glassy eyes. Kanbei hadn't moved an inch from his spot, but his smile was gone.

"Don't give me that look, I'm fine," Hanbei assured him weakly, still catching his breath, "I told you I'm heading out to Azuchi soon, didn't I? The doctor's already approved it. He just wants to observe me for a couple more days just in case." At the mention of Azuchi, Kanbei's frown grew.

"You should not be traveling in your condition."

"Your concern is flattering, but I've been in this condition for several years already. You know that better than anyone." Hanbei sighed, "Besides, I don't have a choice. The time for stalling inevitabilities is over. If we're going to close the book on this chapter permanently, someone has to go report to Nobunaga. And it will _not_ be you."

Kanbei nodded. He had nothing to explain, nor any excuses to offer. He would not show himself before Nobunaga to assert his innocence. Hanbei smiled.

"I really did miss you Lord Kanbei. You're the only one who understands my reasoning without me needing to explain it first. Of course, you are the only one who can match my genius so that should go without saying."

"Honeyed words won't get you very far with me," Kanbei told him, "Once you return, I will put you to work."

"Curses, my brilliant tactics have been foiled," he yawned absently, swaying a little in his spot. Kanbei briefly wondered if this was a sign of illness or if Hanbei had finally tired himself out. It really was getting late.

"Go get some rest. You can't afford to start neglecting your health before your trip," _or at all._ It was clear that Hanbei's health had grown worse in the year apart. How much of that deteriorating was related to _that_ matter, Kanbei wondered.

Hanbei yawned again and slowly picked himself up. "Yeah, you're probably right." Again his eyes landed on the wisteria crest. "Longevity and endurance, huh? Pretty ironic, in my case."

"Hmm," Kanbei couldn't exactly disagree with that.

"Well, I'm going back now. Good night, Lord Kanbei."

Hanbei had one foot out of the room, when Kanbei suddenly spoke.

"Hanbei. For all you've done for my family…Thank you."

Hanbei stopped but didn't turn around. A man like him, who relied on cunning and deception, was no good in the face of such bare-bones honesty, especially not from his stoic friend. There were several hidden meanings he could pick out, and several different ways that he could respond to such uncharacteristic sincerity.

But he met honesty with honesty.

Hanbei turned around with a smile.

"You're welcome."

And closed the door behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :)
> 
> This story (which was originally going to be an epilogue to my other story "Stalling Inevitables") is based on the historical anecdote that after Kanbei was released from Arioka (where he spent a year imprisoned by Araki Murashige), he shared his family crest with Hanbei, who had kept his son safe from execution. Whether or not this story is true is debatable but...this is what fanfiction based on pseudo-historical video games is for!
> 
> I also drew on a bit of information from the Koei wiki about the Kuroda crest such as its origins, its Wisteria (aka those purple flowers Nagamasa always gives Oichi) and tomoe shape. A tomoe is kinda like a spiral used in a lot of Japanese artworks, but I'd recommend googling "Tomoe symbol" to get a better idea of what it is (or for any Naruto fans: think of the Sharingan).
> 
> Other side notes of interest: In history, Kanbei was injured during his escape and did end up with a permanent limp, but since there's none of that in the SW canon, let's say he recovered from the injury ;)  
> Also in SW:Chronicles, Hanbei has an event where he (somewhat jokingly) shares a crest with Kanbei...it's actually quite hilarious (but becomes incredibly heartwarming when Kanbei wears it in Hanbei's death scene to make him laugh)
> 
> Thoughts?


End file.
